


Bloody City

by Inu_Sama



Series: GOOD GIRLS [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Male!BethTechnicallyOriginalCharacter!Beth~Carlos 'tsked' and muttered something in Spanish, no doubt something offensive, and then guns were being put away. Ben could feel himself relax, just a little bit. Despite his balls, he didn't actually have a death wish. He had four kids at home to take care of, for fucks' sake!~





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna change it to three kids, one girl and two boys - might cut down on the number later as even in the show they're not that relevent even if its one of the many reasons beth uses to justify doing something.

**Ben**

I wanted to scream! But I managed to resist the urge and instead sighed harshly, clenching my fists. How the hell did they even get into my house in the first place? I was supposed to be enjoying one of the only kid-free weekends I had these days - which I was until these assholes showed up.

"I'm a fucking  _ vet _ , not a doctor! Take him to a fucking hospital!" I growled, refusing to be intimidated by a bunch of thugs. Even if they towered over me, like, a lot. But I stood my ground, only flinching minutely when a gun was pressed against my temple.

I was currently in my kitchen, caught between a rock and a hard place - or a gun in my face and a mexican guy groaning in pain on my dining table. Not how I wanted to spend my sunday night, that's for sure.

"You  _ will  _ help him,  _ puto! _ " The biggest one, Carlos, hissed in my ear, gun pressing just that little bit harder than necessary. I flicked annoyed blue eyes over to my new... 'patient', spying the eagle tattoo. I stilled.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

I kept a stranglehold on the mad cackle that wanted to slip out of my chest. I tilted my chin up defiantly instead, looking back over to Carlos. Big Bad had already passed out from blood loss.

"Fine, but I expect a favour in return." I knew who this was now; the lynchpin of one of the biggest gangs in their little corner of Detroit - enough to rival the Yakuza, I'd bet. Being owed one from someone like that could come in handy later on down the line.

Carlos 'tsked' and muttered something in Spanish, no doubt something offensive, and then guns were being put away. I could feel myself relax, just a little bit. Despite my balls, I didn't  _ actually  _ have a death wish. I had three kids to take care of, for fucks' sake!

"Good, do you need help?" Carlos asked, expression going from  _ 'I'll fucking rip your face off' _ to a neutral but polite mask usually reserved for customer service. The complete about-face startled me, but I quickly recovered and shook my head.

"Nah, it's just one bullet right? And I don't think it hit anything important, he'd be coughing up a shit ton of blood otherwise." I dismissed, striding over to the tattooed gangster bleeding all over the nice white table runner Ruby had gotten us for christmas last year. 

I hoped she wouldn't notice if it went mysteriously missing after tonight, personal experience told me I wasn't getting that blood out. 

I thanked my lucky stars the kids were over at Deane's until the morning. I just had to remember to clean up before going to bed - at least the table was glass, should clean up easy.

There was a sigh of relief behind me, not loud, just a small exhale, but I heard it nonetheless.

_ 'So they genuinely cared about their Boss Man, huh?' _ I thought, eyeing the sleeping face below me. I could tell he was in a lot of pain by the tense lines of his body, though I was somewhat surprised he let out no sound. 

"Would ruin his reputation, I suppose." I muttered under my breath, watching the others leave - but not without a last hard threat that they'd be back at lunch time. 

Good, I didn't want an especially violent audience to what I was about to do. I could already feel my patience thinning. I'd had a hard week and was really looking I sighed and got to work. 

I grabbed the first aid kit I kept in one of the kitchen cupboards and set it on one of the chairs before washing my hands. 

"First things first." I cut away the man's shirt, half curious if the tattoos covered his entire torso. They did. I am unashamed to admit I got kind of distracted by the hard planes of honey-coloured skin and ink. So it was understandable that I missed my patient waking up.

"Y'like what ya see there D-Doc?" A teasing voice broke me out of the trance I'd slipped into and I met dark eyes. I bared my teeth in a soundless snarl before twisting around to get the tweezers from my kit. "Hardly."    
  
  


**Rio**

I hissed when an alcohol wipe was swiped over the bullet hole in my side. 

"You're fucking lucky I know who you are, otherwise I would have dumped you out on your ass, gun-waving thugs or not." Doc warned, coating his tweezers in antiseptic. He leaned over me as he turned the flashlight of his phone on.

"Is...is that right." I panted, the pain increasing tenfold when those tweezers started digging into my flesh mercilessly. 

" _ Jesus! _ " I cursed lowly, sucking in a painful breath.

"Stop being a baby! I'm almost done." The man hissed harshly, entirely unperturbed in the face of my pain.

From this angle, I could only see a silky mop of red hair bent over me, way too close to my dick and it was giving me ideas. Ideas that weren't as repulsive as I thought they would be. 

I groaned and wanted to writhe when the Doc finally found the bullet. It fucking  _ hurt! _ A creamy hand shot out to press on my stomach, pinning me down with more strength than I'd thought the other man possessed.

"Be  _ still _ ! For fucks' sake!" The hand was incredibly cold and managed to soothe my burning skin. It felt so good. I let out a breath and tried to crack a grin. Obviously I failed, coming out as more of a grimace than anything else.

"Y'know, you have terrible bedside manner," I groused, earning a poisonous glare and a sharp finger jabbing the outside of my wound. My back arched and I hissed a string of Spanish too low and too fast for the Doc to hear.

"Well, that would be because I'm a vet,  _ dumbass _ . I hate people." That stopped me, and then I remembered the fact that I didn't actually know where I was or who this guy was. There was a slight flare of panic before I expertly squashed it. 

My boys brought me here, that much was obvious. They wouldn't have if they didn't at least trust this Doc guy to be civil and  _ not  _ kill me. I also decided to ignore the 'dumbass' comment for now, sure that even though I trusted my boys, egging this guy on while I was so vulnerable would be a big mistake.

"F-fuck!" I moaned when the bullet was finally out of me, pressing the heels of my palms against my eyes. Because  _ fuck  _ if he wasn't brutal!

 

**Ben**

I sat back, a mixture of amusement and guilt swirling in my gut as I watched the biggest Big Bad around here whimper and writhe in pain. I let him have a moment of peace before I went back in to stitch everything up. 

"Though it wasn't a clean through and through, the bullet didn't hit anything vital. You should be fine." I offered in lieu of an apology for being so harsh, watching in concealed fascination as well defined abdominal muscles contracted and released as the man tried to deal with the pain. 

Dark eyes burned into the side of my head as I slapped a bit of gauze on there and then some tape and  _ voila! _ Good as new. Not.

"Alright, I need you to sit up so I can wrap it." I reached over and grabbed firm shoulders before the other man could say anything and pulled him swiftly into a sitting position. 

Or an approximation of a sitting position as Big Bad was still mostly leaning back, hands braced behind him on the now slippery glass table.

 

**Rio**

I watched Doc unravel the roll of Ace bandage, nostrils flaring when strong arms wrapped around me. I knew it was kinda creepy, but I couldn't help but inhale that sweet scent I'd only gotten a hint of before. 

I groaned, mortified at myself. Was I so thirsty I was reduced to sniffing people now? I was half relieved when the other man finished, only to feel it all over again when I was picked up and taken upstairs.

 

**Ben**

Big Bad was lighter than I thought, but then again, I was used to a bunch of kids climbing me to play 'superman' so it was no wonder I was able to lift the man bridal style. 

" _ Dios mío _ , put me down! I can walk!" He protested, wiggling in my arms. I only tightened my hold in response, slicing him a hard glare. 

"No, you'll just open your stitches! And I am too fucking tired to redo them! So suck it up!" Big Bad immediately stilled, an indignant huff brushing against my ear. I tensed slightly for a moment, willing myself not to shiver. Damn, that was a sensitive spot for me.

I made quick work of the stairs, veering to the third door on the left. I dumped the grumbling Mexican on my bed, leaning down to take off the man's shoes like I would Emma's. 

She always forgot to take them off, too excited for her nightly story. But they darted out of the way, a strange look on Big Bad's face.

I rolled my eyes. "What? You ticklish? I'm not getting mud and  _ God knows _ what else all over my bed, dickhead." 

I tried again, only to have the man dodge my attempts. I took a deep breath to calm myself, hands clenching and unclenching. 

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower. But while you are in  _ my  _ house, under  _ my  _ roof, I need you to work with me here. I didn't ask to have you dropped in my lap, I didn't ask to have  _ a gun waved in my face _ . I didn't even ask for that fucking glare you're sending me right now!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. God, he didn't even have to say anything to piss me off! 

I didn't know why I was letting my stress out on the one person I shouldn't, I knew that just because Big Bad couldn't move on his own, didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. 

I worked to let the anger go then, its absence leaving me more tired than before. 

"Look, I'll get you some painkillers. You should get some rest." I grabbed a pair of sweats before shuffling tiredly over to the en suite.

" _ Gracias _ ," was murmured so quietly then, I almost missed it. I twisted around, catching suddenly wary brown eyes. 

"Sorry, what? I didn't quite hear that." I teased with a wolfish grin, mirth dancing behind cerulean eyes. They seemed to shine in the darkness. 

 

**Rio**

I cleared my throat, shifting uncomfortably at the sight of that grin. It made something stir deep inside me, my stomach doing a little flip.

"Thank you." I said, stronger this time. The grin dimmed into something more genuine, the mirth fading. 

"Get some rest, Mr. Aliqua."


	2. Damn Papi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless Daddy fluff.

**Rio**

The next morning I opened my eyes, still blurry with sleep, to see a pale back in front of me. They widened in surprise when I noticed the multitude of scars littering the normally creamy skin. There was everything from cuts to burns to circles that looked a lot like bullet wounds. 

Holy shit! No wonder he wasn't intimidated by me and my boys! He'd obviously seen and done worse.

"Damn,  _ papi _ . What the hell?" I muttered, but then as Doc rolled onto his back, I saw the tattoo and my eyebrows rose dramatically. 

"The hell is a  _ Marine  _ doin' paradin' around as some dog surgeon?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. 

The attitude made a helluva lot more sense. I suddenly felt embarrassment creep into the spaces between my ribs. 

I must have looked like some punk-ass bitch with all my whinin' about  _ one  _ bloody bullet. In my mind's eye I saw the six different scars.  _ None  _ of them looked like through and throughs.

Doc gave me an odd look. "I told you before, I hate people. Dogs aren't people."

I just stared at him warily as the man, whose threat-level had risen dramatically, easily slid out of the warm covers. Doc groaned as he stretched, no doubt the familiar feeling of his muscles straining was a pleasant one.

I felt mortified at my behaviour, but damn if I didn't like to watch those muscles ripple as my gaze travelled down that shredded body. 

Fuck, I felt blood rush all too quickly to my nether regions when the man turned and I saw the red treasure trail disappear under sweats that hung too low on narrow hips. It'd been way too long, I needed to get laid before I did something stupid and poke a bear one too many times.

I had a feeling that this bear in particular would be grizzly.

"Daddy! We're home!" A high voice called from downstairs and both men froze before they heard little footsteps bounding up the stairs--and holy shit! Hot Doc was a  _ dad?! _

 

**Ben**

"Hide!" I hissed before slipping out the bedroom door to greet my daughter.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed, running to me and I picked her up and swung her around with a laugh before settling her against my hip. 

Despite all the shit that had happened between me and Deanne, I would never regret what we managed to create together. I planted an exaggerated kiss on Emma's cheek, reveling in the way she laughed, loud and bright in my arms.

"How was your weekend with mom?" I asked as I carried her down the stairs for some breakfast. I doubted Deanne would have done me the courtesy of feeding our kids before dropping them off.

"It was okay, mommy had to work a lot though." Emma replied with much less enthusiasm than before and I felt my disgust for the woman grow. 

The bitch had insisted on spending time with her kids when she lost the custody battle, but then never ended up doing anything with them? Pathetic.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said, genuinely regretful of the court mandated arrangement. They had to spend every other weekend with their mother, regardless of if they wanted to or not.

It was the same kind of plan my own parents had and I'd hated it just as much. My father was an asshole. 

I put her down in one of the stools at the breakfast bar and went about pulling out the things I would need for some choc chip pancakes.

"Where're your brothers?" I asked, noticing it was too quiet. I made a show of looking under her chair and in the pockets of her fuschia pink hoodie. She giggled and pointed to the back patio.

"Outside," She said and I hummed, planting a kiss to her forehead as I rounded the counter to go check on them. I flicked her long brown hair on my way and revelled in how easy it was to get her to laugh.

I truly dreaded their teen years.

"Boys! I'm makin' pancakes!" I called when I didn't immediately spot them as I leaned out the sliding door. There were two simultaneous whoops of delight before I stumbled back with a laugh as two giggling monkeys tackled me.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed, trapping one of my legs in the vice of his tiny arms. He was six, the same age as my only daughter. They were twins, but where he had my red hair and his mother's brown eyes, Emma was the opposite. She had Deanne's brown hair and my blue eyes.

"Dad!" Kenny echoed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was obviously older, almost ten with a paler version of his brother's colouring and green eyes - don't ask me where the hell that came from, it's a mystery of genetics I suppose.

The kids had all seen my scars, knew that their Daddy used to be in the military, and so I had no trouble being around them without a shirt. True to form, they had no problem with them and I loved them all the more for that. Usually my scars made others uncomfortable.

"I missed you, daddy!" Sam announced then and I smiled down at both boys, running a hand through Kenny's soft hair before picking Emma's twin up and twirling him around. I plonked him down next to his sister as my eldest scrambled into his own seat eagerly.

"I missed you too Sammy~" I cooed, pulling up his shirt and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. He screeched in laughter, batting me away and I grinned. 

"No! Too old for rasberbies!" He giggled and I pulled back, mock scandalised.

"What? Too old! Noooo~" I cried dramatically, clutching a hand to my heart like I was wounded. All three of them snickered into their hands, the traitors. 

"What's daddy to do? No raspberries!" I continued, like it was some great injustice and my little girl cracked up, hiding her face away from my amused gaze.

"Hmm," I hummed, putting a hand to my chin like I was seriously thinking about something. I let a cheshire grin stretch my lips then as I slowly creeped forward towards my son who sucked in a breath in anticipation.

  
"I guess I'll just have to... _ Gobble you all up! _ " I picked Sam up and lifted him into the air as I pretended to nibble at his neck. The peals of rich laughter that filled the house made my heart squeeze with warmth. This was it, this was paradise, I was sure.


End file.
